


Let Me Take You Home

by sitswithcats



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Boss/Employee Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, M/M, Stripper Keith (Voltron), Stripper Lance (Voltron), Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 01:39:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13823769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitswithcats/pseuds/sitswithcats
Summary: Au where Shiro buys the strip club that Lance is working at





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> IM FINALLY READY TO POST THIS this fic has been hovering over me for 4 months, ever since i posed that stupid tumblr post lol In honor of season 5 coming out friday i rushed to have this ready lol  
> I meant it to be a quick one shot but it turned into a lot more lmao  
> the title might change because idk if i like it that much  
> Also please note that I have never stepped foot into a strip club so this all could be inaccurate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter: Shiro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Based off a text post I made](https://shiroskitten.tumblr.com/post/166413584784/au-where-lance-is-a-stripper-and-shiro-buys-the)
> 
> For reference:  
> Lance started stripping at 19 and is currently 22  
> Keith started stripping at 18 and is currently 23  
> Shiro is 30  
> Hunk is also 22  
> Shay is 23  
> Matt is 28  
> I didn’t put Pidge in here because i could not find the right position for her in the club if she were in here she would be around age 20-ish

Lance walks up behind Keith who’s stretching his legs before he goes on stage. Keith turns his head and gives his friend a small smile. 

“Today’s the last day with this management, do you think our new boss will be better or worse?” Lance asks.

Keith shrugs, “I don’t think anything can be worse than what we have now. Sendak is terrible, I can’t wait until he’s gone.”

Lance nods, agreeing with him. Their current management is horrible, forcing the boys to work overtime, calling most of them slurs, verbally abusing them, as well as the private shows allowing for more than just dances as they’re supposed to. Lance is hoping at the very least the new owner will stop treating the dancers like prostitutes.

Keith stands up, stretching his arms. “Songs almost done, you go on after me so get dressed in your show clothes, Kolivan said you’re the last stage performance before closing.”

Lance nods and watches Keith leave before starting to change himself. Kolivan is part security part organizer, he keeps track of the performance schedule and reminds the dancers when they have to go on stage.

Lance stands behind the stage where no one can see him and watches Keith perform, he looks out to everyone else watching them, he recognizes a few regulars sitting down, watching Keith or getting their own lap dances in the back. He sees a few he doesn’t recognize, figuring they’re just here for the night, having nothing better to do.

He sees Sendak talking to a man who he has never seen before. The man is tall, well over six feet, all black hair except for a small tuft of white in the front. Lance is admiring the muscles through the very tight shirt he’s wearing when the man runs his right hand through his hair, Lance noticing it’s very much not real, a prosthetic arm. 

He blinks a few times, wondering who that could be, and why Sendak would be talking to that man instead of pushing him off onto a stripper so he could at least make money as he talks to him, like he usually does.

He’s lost in thought when Keith comes up to him, handfull of the cash he got from the stage work. Lance blinks and shakes his head to clear his thoughts, he smiles at Keith, tells him he did great before going on the stage.

Lance closes his eyes once he’s up to the pole, he completely forgets about the man Sendak was talking to while he does his routine. He dances around the stage, stripping off his clothes and flirting with people watching him so they’ll throw more money at the stage. He briefly notices the man watching him instead paying attention to Sendak but disregards it.

When his dance is over he gets the usual claps and extra money thrown at him. Lance smiles, He really does love dancing like this. He’s collects his earnings and walks backstage, feeling happy about what he got tonight.

He finds Keith backstage, changed into sweatpants and a loose shirt, counting the earnings he got that night.

“You make a lot tonight?” Lance asks.

Keith nods, “yeah, you probably did too, they were generous tonight. I paid my fees no problem.”

Lance smiles, “awesome. Hey, did you notice the guy Sendak was talking to? Tight black shirt, a bit of white hair in the front.”

Keith shrugs, “no, I wasn’t really paying attention, it’s probably just one of his friends, showing off what he managed to sell or whatever. You know how he is. I’ll meet you in the car,  okay?”

Lance nods, “yeah, see you in a minute.” He leans over and forces a light hug onto Keith and a kiss to his forehead.

Keith grumbles, mumbling about how that’s unnecessary, and that they’re going to see each other in a few minutes and go home to their shared apartment, and walks out. Lance knows he secretly likes it. Lance is the closest thing Keith has to family, so he makes sure to give Keith as much friendly physical love as he can.

Lance takes out the fees he pays to his boss and sets it aside, counting the money he earned that night. He places it in an envelope and puts it in his bag, reminding himself to go to the bank tomorrow in daylight so he doesn’t have too much cash on him.

He walks out, narrowly avoiding his boss, not wanting to ever talk to that man again. He’s beyond relieved that he sold the business, and prays that tomorrow when he comes in the new owner will, at the very least, treat the dancers with respect.

 

Lance walks into the club with Keith the next day. They walk in a bit early, wanting to show the new owner that they’re responsible, even if it’s only going to last for the first couple weeks to kiss ass.

They’re greeted by the same man Lance noticed yesterday. The man is sitting at the bar, talking to the bartender, Matt.

Matt smiles when he notices the two men walk in. “Keith, Lance, come over here.”

They walk over as asked, “hello. I’m Keith Kogane, this is Lance McClain.” Keith introduces them both.

“Hello, I’m Takashi Shirogane, however you can call me Shiro. I just bought this place.”

Keith smiles, already this man seems much better than Sendak, even if all he did was politely introduce himself, that’s more than he ever did. He shakes his hand and turns to Lance, bumping him with his hip lightly to get him to stop staring.

Lance reaches to shake his hand as well, only he’s blushing heavily, Shiro is much more attractive up close, his eyes are a grayish shade, similar to Keith’s, there’s a scar across the bridge of his nose, Lance wonders how it got there. 

Shiro takes Lance’s hand and shakes it, he’s got a strong grip and Lance nearly faints from how much he’s already very attracted to this man, who now happens to be his boss.

“As your new boss I’m going to be making a few changes around here, hopefully for the better of this club, for one thing I will be hiring new security, as what we have now isn’t nearly enough, I’ve already met Kolivan and he seems like he manages the floor very well, but one man isn’t enough. If you know any bouncers that are looking for a new job please tell me about it, I’d appreciate it. We’re also getting new security cameras everywhere, especially outside in the alley behind the club, where parking is, to secure the club even more. Also, the previous owner said that private room meant more than just a private dance, that will no longer be accepted, that’s prostitution, and illegal, I won’t stand for that in my club.” 

Lance and Keith both smile and relax a bit, not only is Shiro treating them as actual human beings, he’s working to make them feel more safe at their own jobs. 

“And as for actual pay,” Shiro continues, “you no longer have to pay the standard fee in order to strip. I’ve drawn up new contracts for you to sign, as your old ones ended, that basically state all that was in your original contract with previous management, only with the changes I just mentioned. It’s short, you can read it over here.” He opens a folder that’s sitting on the counter and opens it, pulling out the two contracts.

Lance and Keith both look it over, it’s not long at all, and they have time to ask questions about anything that they don’t feel right about. Once they feel comfortable enough with the contract they each sign and initial, sliding it back over to Shiro.

“You mentioned something about needing a bouncer, right?” Lance asks.

Shiro nods, “yeah, do you know anyone?”

“Yeah, I have a friend, Hunk. He’s a big guy, and would probably be interested, I can ask him.”

Shiro smiles, “that would be great, thank you. If he says he wants to interview just give me his number or email.”

Lance nods, smiling back a bit dreamily, Shiro’s smile is beautiful, he wants to kiss it. Keith takes a hold of Lance’s arm, getting his attention.

“We should get ready now, the place is opening soon, and we still need to take a look at the schedule Kolivan drew up for the night.” Keith says to Lance.

Lance nods and turns to Matt and Shiro, “We’ll see you later on.” He says before walking to the back with Keith.

Lance is lost in a little thought about how small his own hand felt in Shiro’s large one, and his strong, oh so very strong, grip. Keith stays quiet until they’re in the dressing room before turning to look at Lance with a big smirk on his face.

Lance blinks back to reality, a light pink dusting his cheeks. “What?”

“You’ve got it so bad man.”

“What do you mean?” Lance asks.

“Shiro, you think he’s cute.”

“I think he’s more than cute, did you see his  _ arms _ .”

Keith laughs lightly, “Yes, I did see his arms, I also noticed one isn’t real.”

Lance waves his hand, “irrelevant, he’s still strong. He’s also nice, like he’s getting better security for us around the club, and is letting us keep everything we earn from dancing.”

“Lance, I hate to break this to you, but that’s just what a decent person is like. Just because he’s infinitely better than the previous owner doesn’t mean we need to praise him like he’s some kind of god for giving us basic kindness.” Keith says, starting to take his clothes off and put his outfit on. “And besides, he’s just eliminating anything illegal in case there’s ever a crime and the police start putting their noses in places it doesn’t belong.”

“He looks like some kind of god.” Lance says, doing the same as Keith, putting his floor outfit on.

Keith rolls his eyes, “You literally just met the man, Lance, and he’s the club owner now.”

He nods, he knows Keith is only coming from a place of worry, “it’s nothing, Shiro’s just hot is all, but he’s still my boss and sees plenty of other half naked men all day, he probably won’t give me a second glance.”

Keith frowns, “now that’s not what I mean. He would be lucky to have you and you know it. I’m just saying, it’s been ten minutes since you properly met him and you’re blushing like a schoolgirl if he so much as smiles at you.”

“Well, I do occasionally dress as a schoolgirl so it’s only fitting i act the part.” Lance smirks.

“Oh shut up,” Keith rolls his eyes. “Text Hunk about the job offer, you know he’ll want this.”

Lance nods and pulls out his phone once he’s finished getting dressed. He sends Hunk a text, telling him that his new club owner is looking for a bouncer, one who isn’t afraid to get physical when needed.

Lance puts his phone in his bag and walks over to where Keith is stretching, starting to do the same.

 

Lance was only working the floor tonight, Keith did an on stage act for a bit but then returned to the floor with Lance and a few other boys walking around.

Shiro watched from the bar for a while, smiling at his workers and encouraging them to go to specific people if they were having trouble figuring where to go next.

Lance forgets mostly about Shiro, smiling politely when he walks up to the bar to get one of his clients a drink but nothing more than that. 

At the end of his shift Lance went backstage and started counting his money, once he has it all totaled he puts the lot of it in an envelope and puts it in his bag in a safe spot, happy he didn’t have to take a cut out to give back to the club.

He pulls out his phone and sees he has a few texts from Hunk. They say he’s interested and to give Shiro his phone number or email, whichever he prefers.

Lance changes back into sweats and a T-shirt and goes out to the floor, looking around for Shiro. When he can’t find him he walks over to Kolivan who’s standing by the bar, where he has a decent view of the floor, keeping an eye on all the dancers.

“Hey, Kolivan, do you know where Shiro went? Hunk messaged me back about the bouncer position.”

He nods, “yeah, he went to his office about ten minutes ago.” He nods to the staircase the leads to a small upstairs section of the place.

Lance smiles and thanks him before walking to the staircase. The upstairs is pretty small, it’s mostly just a hallway with a two rooms on each side. Three of these rooms are used as storage, they hold a lot of the old equipment they used to use in the club, along with the outfits that they don’t use as much anymore, so they’re not downstairs in the club with the outfits and props they do use.

The second door on the left is Shiro’s office. He walks up and goes to knock on the door when a coworker of Lance’s opens the door from the inside, making Lance jump in surprise, he wasn’t expecting that.

He laughs a bit, “Sorry, Kitten.” He shuts the door behind him, “Shiro was just telling me about the improvements he’s making to the club.” 

Lance smiles, “yeah, they’re great aren’t they?”

His coworker nods back, “yeah, but I think the real improvement is Shiro himself, he’s so hot. I’d love to be pinned under that.”

Lance ignores the flare of jealousy he gets, he’s known Shiro for less than four hours, he doesn’t get to be jealous over something that’s not his, especially someone who’s his boss. He just smiles and nods instead, agreeing with him. It’s not a lie, that’s for sure.

Lance opens the door to Shiro’s office and walks in as his coworker walks away. He walks inside and blushes a bit when he sees Shiro staring at him.

“Lance! I thought I saw you out there. I was just talking to um…” Shiro pauses, clearly embarrassed he forgot the man’s name. “I know his stage name, it’s Crystal.”

Lance laughs, feeling a bit better that Shiro remembered his own name but not his coworker, who he was just talking to.

“His real name is Kyle, but we call each other by our stage names anyway, it helps us around the club, we don’t want clients to hear what our real names. We’ll probably call you boss around the club as well, no one needs to know your real name.”

“Your stage name is Kitten, right?” 

Lance nods, “yeah, me and Keith are both Kitten, I’m Blue and he’s Red though, that way when we’re together that’s how we’re told apart.”

“That’s cute, you’re the twin kittens.” Shiro smiles.

Lance nods, “yup, also known as the twink kittens.”

Shiro snorts at that one, “I like that, and it’s not wrong either. So,  _ kitten _ what can I do for you?”

Lance forces the butterflies down and clears his throat. “I texted my friend, Hunk, about the bouncer job, he says he’s interested and that I can give you his number or email, whichever you prefer.”

“I’ll take his number. Here, you can put it in my phone for me.” Shiro takes his phone out and hands it over to Lance, new contact page on the screen.

As Lance puts in Hunk’s phone number Shiro adds, “you can put your own number in too, while you’re at it. I mean, if you want to.”

Lance smiles a bit and adds his own number in before handing the phone back to Shiro, “I put both numbers in, Hunk will be expecting a call or text so, do whichever.”

Shiro nods, and looks at the numbers. “Thank you, L-Kitten.” He corrects himself, he’s going to have to continuously remind himself to call each worker by their stage name. “I really appreciate it.”

“No problem, Hunk will be a great fit, I’m sure.” Lance smiles. “I’m gonna head out now, Keith is waiting for me, I’ll see you tomorrow, Shiro.” 

Shiro smiles back and gives him a wave goodbye. He looks at the two numbers Lance put in his phone, clicking on Lance’s contact. Shiro adds a blue heart and kitten emoji, if someone asks he can say it’s to remember Lance’s stage name, even if the real reason is Shiro finds him more adorable than the rest, and the name kitten really does fit his personality well.

\---

Over the course of the next few weeks Shiro continues to get used to his workers, learning all of their stage names so he doesn’t mistakenly call them by their real name in front of any clients. He tries to pay attention to any of the men who are with his workers, making sure they’re not getting two handsy.

Kolivan usually takes care of anyone that tries to touch the dancers but every once in awhile there’s a night where it’s man after man, trying to touch a dancer. Shiro’s already had to throw a man out for trying to touch Keith during a lapdance. The man was pissed but Keith was thankful for the interference. Both Shiro and Kolivan are grateful Hunk is going to start working in the club next week, the extra help will be needed as the club gets more popular.

Shiro pays special attention to Lance, coming out of his office to watch his stage dances. He says he’s only out there to keep an eye on whoever is with the other workers, it’s not exactly a lie, but it’s also not the whole truth, Shiro really does enjoy watching Lance on stage, he’ll stay in for the solo acts he does, as well as the twin kitten act he does with Keith.

More often than not he’s in his own office, letting Kolivan have control of the floor. The hard part of buying a club is the business aspect of it, he has everything transferred over into his name and is now trying to sort the financial side of things, making sure he does everything himself so there’s no mistakes made that could cost him.

He mostly spends time talking to Lance and Keith, they’re the two that work every weekend together, they switch Thursday nights on and off but Friday, Saturday, and Sunday they’re together. They have the most popular act in the club.

 

The next week on Thursday Lance walks into work to see Hunk sitting at the bar with Shiro. He smiles and walks over, wrapping his arms around Hunk from behind.

“Hunk!”

Hunk laughs lightly and pulls Lance around so he’s on the stool next to him and hugs him like that. “Yes, I am here, I start today.”

Lance scoots the stool so right next to Hunk, sitting so close he’s practically on top of Hunk’s thigh. Neither notice the frown Shiro is given the two of them.

“Good, we should match up our shifts so I can make you drive me to and from the club on the Thursdays I work.” Lance says.

“I’m not going to work every weekend, he has other bouncers, Lance.” Hunk laughs a bit. “But I’ll make sure the times I work are the same as yours.”

“So,” Shiro clears his throat, “how do two know each other?”

Hunk looks up and smiles at his new boss, “we met in elementary school, became instant best friends when Lance shared his oreos with me.”

Lance nods, “yeah, ever since then I had my older sister sneak me extra cookies in my lunch box for Hunk, we clicked then and became inseparable. Hunk is like my brother.”

Hunk nods, agreeing with Lance, “yeah, our families simultaneously adopted each other when we started having play dates and such, my mom loves Lance as if he’s her own son, and Lance’s mother makes me come to every Christmas party.”

“I remember when you brought Shay around for the first time, and my older sister interrogated her for nearly an hour before approving her.” Lance giggles.

“Shay?” Shiro asks.

“My girlfriend,” Hunk clarifies, “we’ve been together since freshman year of college, I brought her to the Christmas party one year and half way through I found Lance’s little brother and older sister trapped her in a bedroom and asking her a million questions, she didn’t mind it and found it adorable how protective they are of me because I don’t have any siblings of my own, that’s when they decided they liked her.”

Shiro smiles, sitting back in the seat, now that he knows Hunk not only is taken, he’s straight, he likes him much better.

“That’s sweet, so you and Lance are like brothers.”

Lance nods, “yup, Hunk is my brother.” He leans heavily on Hunk’s side.

“Do I have to call you by your stripper name while you’re working?” Hunk asks Lance.

Lance smiles, holding back a giggle, “yeah, you do.”

“I really, really, really don’t want to do that.”

“Call me Blue, that’s what I’m called when Keith works with me, and he works with me every Friday, Saturday, and Sunday.”

“That’s a little better.” Hunk says. “I’m just happy I’ll be mostly outside, not watching you put your ass on gross men’s dicks for money.”

“You say that like my job is gross, but I’m making bank, and you’re jealous of me.”

Hunk rolls his eyes, “you and I both know you’re only doing this to put yourself through college.”

“It’s effective isn’t it?” Lance points out, smiling. “Besides, you took this job for the same reason. I have to go get dressed man, you are definitely not prepared for any of the outfits I wear.” Lance giggles. 

He jumps off the stool and picks up his bag, going backstage. Hunk rolls his eyes and turns back to Shiro who is watching Lance walk away with a small smile.

Hunk takes a minute to process it and keeps his laugh to himself. Shiro watches Lance go off until he disappears before he turns back to Hunk and notices the knowing smile plastered on his face.

Shiro clears his throat, “well, um. You will be inside mostly, making sure that men aren’t getting to handsy with the dancers, you might have to step in when Matt cuts someone off and they don’t take it well, and if the bouncer outside doesn't catch it, make sure men who look young aren’t underage. You haven’t met him yet, but Kolivan mostly takes care of inside stuff, he’s in charge of that.”

Hunk nods, “sounds good.” He says, he doesn’t comment on the look in Shiro’s eyes whenever he sees Lance, if Lance asks he’ll tell him, but Hunk doesn’t want to meddle in any potential relationships, especially when they can naturally develop.

 

That night when Hunk’s shift was over he waits at the bar until Lance is done working as he’s going to drive him home. Hunk leans back in his seat, staring at the floor, it still feels a little awkward, working around so many half naked men. Matt chuckles behind him, making him turn his head. 

“You get used to it, you know.” Matt says.

“Used to what?”

“The dancers dressing like how they do, doing what they do. It gets less weird and just part of your job, sooner or later you won’t give it a second glance.”

“How long did it take you?” Hunk asks, turning around to face him.

“I say after the third month I was working here I stopped being so awkward any time I saw Blue’s nipple rings twinkle in the light.” He makes sure to avoid using Lance’s real name

Hunk scrunches his nose up, “I was there when he got those pierced, I don’t think I’ll ever get used to them.”

Matt laughs, “he took you with him?”

“Yeah, he got them the same day K- uh, Red got his navel ring, they took me for moral support.” He corrects himself before saying Keith’s name, it’s going to take some time to get used to calling his friends by their stage names.

“So you’re friends with both of the kittens?”

“Yeah, Lance started bringing Keith around to hang out when he first met Keith here three years ago, we sort of adopted him into our little family, forced him to stay even if he tried to push away.” Hunk smiles, remembering the first time Lance brought Keith over.

 

Lance walked right into Hunk and Shay’s apartment with the spare key they gave him, pulling Keith inside by his wrist, announcing that he brought a friend with him. Hunk and Shay of course accepted Keith with open arms.

Keith was awkward at first, didn’t feel like he belonged with the three of them. He always tried to push away, attempting to get out of the dinners they had together, little hangouts, and movie nights as well. It wasn’t until Lance cornered him at the club and told him to cut his shit out and just accept that people want to be his friend, and that the three of them really like hanging out with him, that Keith finally accepted everything the three of them gave to him.

Lance and Keith grew closer after that, adopting the twin kitten act at the club. In the process of getting closer to each other, Keith admitted that he doesn’t have any family of his own, and that he’s pretty much alone. He was in foster care until he was eighteen, when he was legally an adult and had to be on his own, it wasn’t much different, he was on his own his whole life, the only difference is now he had to support himself fully.

That’s how Keith ended up stripping, he was always a decent dancer and very flexible, all he really had to learn was how to pole dance, which came pretty fast to him. Unlike Lance and Hunk, Keith isn’t in college, and has no desire to go, stripping is the career he plans to keep, it’s not practical for when he gets older but he’s saved a lot of money up from the five years he’s been doing it, if he ever wants to be able to get a college education, the resources are available to him.

After finding out Keith’s family life Lance made sure to include him on his own family projects, introducing him to his parents and siblings. They added Keith in as if he was another Hunk, taking care of him like he’s one of their own.

That was four years ago, now Keith has no problem calling Hunk, Shay, and Lance his family, he treats Lance’s parents like they’re his own, giving them joint presents with Hunk on mother’s and father’s day.

 

Hunk smiles, thinking about the memories of them together. He’s brought out of his little daydream by Lance plopping in his lap.

“Ready to go, Hunk?”

Hunk smiles, pressing his nose into Lance’s hair for a moment, “yeah, let’s get you home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and Kudos please it keeps me writing!!  
> You can contact me at [my voltron tumblr Shiroskitten](http://shiroskitten.tumblr.com/)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro drives Lance home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the chapter where the title came from lol, im really happy people are liking this fic <3

A few weeks later Lance is alone backstage, changing back into sweatpants so he can go home. All of the other dancers have gone home by now, Lance had a private dance that ran a little long, but it was worth it, the man tipped him well for the extra time. 

Keith had a high fever a few nights before, so Lance and Shiro made him take the whole weekend off. Hunk also had the weekend off, him and Shay took a mini road trip upstate to spend it with Shay’s family.

He’s the last one in the club, all the dancers have left, as well as the bouncers, the bartender as well. The only one left in the club besides Lance is Shiro.

Lance finishes getting dressed and puts away his money, he knows there’s a bus that runs this late, he’ll be able to catch in time, after that it’ll only be a short walk to his shared apartment with Keith.

He takes out his bus pass and steps out of the back room, he sees Shiro at the bar counting the money he made that night from drinks. Lance says a small goodbye and walks out of the club.

He doesn’t get very far, it’s maybe a few buildings down when he’s cornered by a large man. 

“Hey, don’t I know you?”

Lance keeps his head down and continues to walk a bit faster, trying to get to the bus stop. He shakes his head and hopes the man will just leave him alone.

“Hey, I was talking to you, princess, you’re looking good tonight.” The guy says louder, walking closer to Lance.

Lance knows he doesn’t fully mean it, he’s in sweatpants and a large shirt, but he knows better than to talk back or start running to get away, the man is clearly bigger and stronger than him, he wouldn’t be able to get away. The man catches up to him, walking by Lance’s side.

“Please leave me alone.” Lance says, turning his head to look away from the man.

“Come on, all I did was compliment you, give me a smile.”

Lance stiffens he doesn’t want to continue talking to his man, he feels uncomfortable. He doesn’t know how to leave the situation. He lifts his head up to give the man a smile like he asked, hopefully he’ll leave Lance alone after.

Just as he’s about to do it he feels a large hand on his lower back. He tenses and looks behind him, relaxing when he sees Shiro standing next to him.

“Hey, babe, sorry it took me so long to catch up.” Shiro says, he doesn’t break eye contact with the man next to them.

Lance relaxes when he realizes what Shiro is doing for him, he turns his body more into Shiro’s. “I-it’s fine, I knew you weren’t too far behind me.”

The guy backs off a bit when he notices Shiro, “I didn’t realize you had a boyfriend.” He says.

Lance knows if he said he had a boyfriend it wouldn’t have stopped this man anyway, but he doesn’t want to deal with this anymore, and lets the man walk away.

He turns into Shiro completely and wraps his arms around him tightly, “thank you so much. How did you know I needed help?”

“I didn’t.” Shiro says, wrapping his other arm around Lance, letting the hug go on as long as he needed it to, “you forgot your house keys, I came out to see if I could catch you before you got on the bus, but I saw you like that.”

“Thank you for helping.”

“Anytime, Lance. I never want to see you, or anyone else, getting harassed like that again. Let me drive you home.”

Lance pulls back and shakes his head, taking his house keys from Shiro, “there’s no need for that, I can just take the bus.”

“And then walk home in the dark, alone, with no protection. I’m not saying you need a big strong man to protect you, but there’s a lot of gross men out here, and they prey on little guys like you.”

Lance deflates, he knows Shiro is right. He’s too tired to argue much, and if he waits any longer the bus will leave without him anyway. He steps back a bit, putting his keys and bus pass in his pocket.

“Okay, I’ll take the ride home, thank you.”

Shiro grins and turns around walking with Lance to the parking structure where he keeps his car. He places a hand on Lance’s lower back, letting anyone who may be watching them, that Lance isn’t someone to mess with tonight.

Lance lets him, walking close to Shiro. He feels safer when he’s not alone, especially with someone who’s willing to fight to protect him like Shiro is. They walk in a comfortable silence, eventually stopping at Shiro’s car.

He gets inside and makes sure Lance is in with his seatbelt on before starting the car. Lance tells him his address and they drive out of the parking garage and onto the street.

“Thank you, again.” Lance says, he’s still a little shaken up, but is starting to process the situation better.

“It’s no problem, Lance. It’s a good thing I came out to give you your keys, who knows what would have happened.”

Lance shivers, “I don’t want to think about that…”

“So don’t. Talk about something else, get your mind off of it.” Shiro says, looking at Lance through the side of his eye.

“Like what?”

Shiro hums, “I don’t know, talk about how you met Hunk, or Keith, or how you started stripping, anything.”

Lance nods, “Well, I said before I met Hunk when we were younger, it was the first day of school, and I just switched schools so didn’t have any friends yet, and I was loud and the other kids didn’t really like me, but Hunk sat next to me and I thought I had to bribe him into liking me, so I shared my cookies. Turns out he didn’t have an opinion on me, and was happy to take the cookies I offered, and ever since then we’ve been best friends, even when we were in different classes the next year, we made sure that we still saw each other at recess and had playdates. Hunk is an only child, so his parents were happy when he had someone like me, someone so close he’s like a brother to Hunk.”

“You really care about him don’t you?”

Lance nods, “yeah, he’s my best friend, I love him more than anything. When he brought Shay home I was ready to hate her with everything I had, like I did with a few of his previous girlfriends, but I couldn’t. She was so sweet, and nice, and is everything I ever could have wanted for him.”

“That’s good she has your approval.”

“Yeah, Hunk doesn’t need my approval, but he appreciates that I don’t hate her.” Lance smiles, thinking about them.

“So, how did you meet Keith?”

“Well, that ties into me starting to strip, I met him at the club. I originally started stripping because the hours work well with the time my classes are. I’m still in college, my last year now. I didn’t want to take out loans and then not have a way to pay them off, I have a scholarship, but it’s not much, definitely not a full ride. Stripping is a good way to be able to support myself, and save money at the same time. I found the club the summer between my freshman and sophomore year of college, I was nineteen and the owner seemed decent enough. I used to aerial dance in high school, so pole dancing came pretty natural to me, learning how to act sexy was a struggle though.” He laughs a bit.

Shiro smiles, “well, you’re certainly very good at it now.”

Lance turns his head to look out the window to hide the light blush, “thank you. Well, stripping is still temporary to me, I’m going to do it until I’m able to find a stable job with my degree that I should be getting at the end of next semester.”

“Do your parents know about your current job?”

“Unfortunately.” Lance sighs. “They found out a year after I started, one of my older cousins dropped by the club with a few of his friends and saw me on the floor. He immediately called my father and when I got back to my apartment both my parents were there, I got lectured for an hour and fought with them for three more, eventually they came to terms that I wasn’t going to stop because this was a job that I can support myself on. They weren’t happy at all, but eventually accepted it when I told them I’m planning on stopping once I have my degree. They told my older sister, and I made them promise not to tell my younger siblings, they don’t need to know what I do, even if my brother is old enough to understand it.”

“How many siblings do you have?”

“Three, I have an older sister, Rachel, she’s four years older than me, and two younger siblings, Noah is a junior in high school, and Sarah is in eighth grade.”

“And only Rachel knows?”

“Yup, I don’t want my younger siblings to see me like that. They don’t need to know, this isn’t permanent.”

Shiro hums, “well, at least you have the support of your parents.”

“Yeah, for the most part. They’re counting down the days till I graduate so I can stop though, they say it’s not a good look on myself or the family that I’m doing this, but I don’t care that much. I like my job, it’s fun, I met Keith through it, I’ve gotten to meet you and other friends, without it I still would be the sad, extra broke college student, instead of mostly mentally okay and only a little broke after bills and stuff.”

Shiro laughs a bit, “sounds like the ideal college lifestyle. So you met Keith through the club then?”

Lance nods, “yup, I walked in on my first day and he was already there. He didn’t talk much to anyone, and didn’t like me at all at first. I asked around and found out he had been working there for a year already, started when he was eighteen, he didn’t have any friends there, refused to talk to anyone. I hated him at first, thought he was an ass who thought he was better than everyone else. I was wrong, he was just closed off and didn’t want to make friends there only for them to leave the club, and him in the process. It took a lot of pestering, but I got through to him.”

“Yeah. You guys are pretty close now.” Shiro notes.

“Yeah, we are. Keith is as much of a brother to me as Hunk is. After about six months of me working there we adopted the twin kitten act, we were really close, and one of our old coworkers mentioned we’d do great on stage together, so we came up with a sample act, and it went over very well, now we’re one of the more popular acts.”

“So did you have different names before you did the kitten act?”

“I was always kitten, but Keith used to be Red Hot, so we just added colors to my original name, became the Red and Blue twin kittens.”

“Well the act is great, you two work really well together. How did you two get so close, or was it just you pestering so much?” Shiro teases lightly.

Lance smiles, “Mostly my pestering, but one night I got him really drunk without meaning to, it was a few months after we started hanging outside of the club together, he kind of spilled his life story to me. It’s not mine to tell, but the gist of it is he’s never had anyone to call family, and he didn’t want to get close to anyone in case they’d leave him, because that’s happened before. From then on I made sure Keith was included on most of my plans with Hunk and Shay, and now he considers us family, even comes to Thanksgiving dinner with me at my parents.”

“That’s sweet, you really care for him.”

“Of course I do. Someone has to. I can’t imagine what it’s like not to have a family, I grew up with such a big one, not just my parents and siblings, but my extended family as well. My mom has seven sisters and four brothers, most with kids of their own, I’ve been around family my entire life, Keith is part of my family, he deserves to feel the amount of love from family I got while growing up. It hurts me knowing he never got it. It’s why I force so much affection on him, he grumbles and tries to push me off, but he’s like a preteen boy, he secretly loves it.” Lance looks out the window as he talks, Shiro can’t see his expression, but he can imagine the thoughtful look on his face.

“That’s really sweet, Lance. He’s your family as much as your blood relatives are. I take it you’re going home and going to take care of him.”

Lance nods, “I made chicken soup before I left, I know he’s going to be awake, he’s always like that when he’s sick. I’ll make him eat some of the soup and tuck him into bed and make sure he sleeps until at least nine.”

Shiro pulls up to Lance’s apartment building, pulling over so Lance can get out on the sidewalk.

“Good, tell him I hope he feels better.”

“I will.” Lance turns to smile at Shiro after unbuckling is seatbelt. “Thank you for driving me home, I really appreciate it.”

“Anytime, Lance. If you don’t have a ride home again, just tell me, I don’t mind driving you.”

Lances bites his lip, he debates in his head for a moment before throwing caution to the wind and leaning over, pressing a soft, short, kiss to Shiro’s cheek. He says another thank you and steps out of the car, quickly walking up the stairs to the apartment building and opening the door.

Shiro can’t help but blush lightly, he wasn’t expecting Lance to do anything of that sort, but he did, and it gives him a little hope, that maybe he does have a chance with the dancer. He’ll probably have to talk with Keith and Hunk, not only to get their approval, but to make sure he won’t make a fool of himself trying to woo Lance when he doesn’t have a change. Shiro waits in his car, making sure Lance gets in safely before driving away, not able to get his mind off the kiss.

 

Lance unlocks the door to his third floor apartment. He steps inside and sees Keith sitting on the couch, bundled up in a blanket, watching Beauty and the Beast. Lance smiles and walks over, sitting next to him.

“Hey, Keith, you feeling any better?”

Keith turns to smile at him, “yeah, a little. I’m not feeling that achy anymore, but I think that's because I took the tylenol a few hours ago.”

“That’s good.” Lance presses the palm of his hand onto Keith’s forehead. “Well, your fever has definitely gone down, we’ll take your temperature just in case. Have you eaten anything else?”

Keith shakes his head, “just the soup a few hours ago before I took the tylenol.”

“Do you want me to warm you up another bowl?”

Keith nods, “yes please.”

Lance leans over and presses a kiss to Keith’s forehead before walking to the kitchen and pouring some soup into a pan, warming it up on the stove so both of them can have a bowl.

“You’re home early tonight, did the bus not have as many stops?”

“Well, Shiro actually drove me home.” Lance says, pouring the now warm soup into two bowls.

Keith sits up straight and pulls the coffee table closer to them as Lance walks over with the tray. Lance sets the tray down and sits next to Keith. 

Keith picks up his bowl and blows on the first spoonful, “so, Shiro drive you home? Why? Did you miss the bus?” 

Lance shakes his head, “no, I uh, I ran into some trouble after work. I was walking down and got stopped by some drunk asshole. I left my keys at the club and Shiro came out to give them to me before I got on the bus, and he got the guy to back off and said he’d drive me home so I wasn’t harassed again.”

Keith raises an eyebrow, “he drove you home instead of just walking to the bus stop?”

“Yeah, we talked a bit in the car too. He didn’t mind me rambling about things.” Lance smiles into his soup as he thinks about it. 

“He listened to your stupid stories?”

“It was more like my history, meeting Hunk, meeting you, how I started stripping.”

“He listened to all of that?”

“He asked about it, it helped to talk, got my mind off what happened.”

“So he defended and protected you from gross men, drove you home, and encouraged you to talk about your life story.”

“Yeah, It was nice.”

“Lance… have you considered the possibility he’s trying to flirt with you?”

Lance looks at Keith incredulously, “no. There’s no way. He’d do that to anyone, he’s just a nice person, Keith. If anyone is trying to flirt it’s me. I am trying to flirt. He’s cute and I love him, but this is just how he is, he would do that for any of his workers, I’m not special.”

“Shut your mouth, you’re the most special.”

Lance smiles, “thanks, Keith, but really, he’s still my boss, and you see him with all the other dancers, that’s just the kind of person he is, sweet, caring, protecting, a good listener, gorgeous… Fuck.”

“You like him.”

“I do, it’s a problem. I kissed his cheek before I got out of his car, I don’t know what came over me, he was just such so nice, all day, and he took me home and said I could ask him anytime if I needed a ride home.”

“Lance-”

“He would do it for anyone, it’s not specifically for me I’m sure. He’s just being nice, okay?”

“I doubt he’s just being nice, Lance. I think he likes you.”

Lance shakes his head, “I don’t think so. Can we stop talking about him? It makes me sad thinking about his perfect self not being with me.”

“He could be with you if you-”

Lance sighs. “Keith.”

“Okay, okay. Let’s finish watching Beauty in the Beast and sleep in until noon on a monday, because we don’t have real jobs.”

Lance nods, taking another spoonful of his soup, turning to watch the movie. Keith sets his empty bowl down on the tray before curling up next to Lance’s side. Lance puts one arm around him and kisses his hair gently, resting his his chin on his hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, Comment and Kudos please it keeps me writing!!  
> You can contact me at [my voltron tumblr Shiroskitten](http://shiroskitten.tumblr.com/)  
> the final two chapters will be up tomorrow before season five is released!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Shiro have a heart to heart in his office

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a shorter chapter mainly because I didn't want it to drag on too long  
> I'm getting such positive feedback on this fic and its making me (*´∀`*)

Shiro stayed true to his promise, whenever Lance is alone at the club without a safe ride back, Shiro drops whatever he’s doing and drives him without question. Lance could not be more grateful for this however, it does not help the ever growing crush Lance has on his boss.

He’s not the best at hiding it, almost all of his coworkers have noticed this crush, and have teased him relentlessly for it. He can make a client near cream their jeans and it doesn’t get much of a reaction from Lance, but once Shiro told him he looked pretty, and Lance flushed a bright red, that didn’t go away for the rest of the night.

Keith and Hunk constantly tell him that Shiro likes him back, and to just go for it, but Lance denies it every time they say something about it, telling them that it’s how he treats the rest of dancers there, and that Lance isn’t any special.

Only Shiro doesn’t treat anyone else like that, Lance is the only dancer he watches stage shows all the way through, the only one he watches for on the floor, keeping an eye on him in particular, and the only one he drives home frequently.

 

Lance comes out of the back room after giving a private lap dance to a client on a Thursday night. It was the last dance of the night for anyone, and once again it went past closing time, and he is the last dancer in the club. Keith’s at home tonight, and Hunk had the night off as well. He doesn’t have to worry about catching the bus since Shiro already told him he can give him a ride home, so he takes his time counting the cash he was given and putting on sweats to go home in. 

When he gathers all of his stuff up and has changed into more comfortable clothes he goes upstairs to Shiro’s office, knocking on the door before walking inside.

Shiro is sitting at his desk, his left hand rubbing his right shoulder, clearly not comfortable. Lance walks inside and frowns at the sight and Shiro looks up, giving him a small smile, even though he’s obviously in pain.

“Hey, Boss, you okay?” Lance says, concern clear in his voice.

Shiro drops his hand from his shoulder and nods, “yeah, yeah. I’m fine, really. It’s just my shoulder, it’s a little busted.” He rolls it back, trying to relieve a bit of the pain.

Lance walks over and steps behind the desk, standing on Shiro’s side to see what’s wrong. “Your shoulder hurts?”

He nods, “yeah, it’s been a little messed up since I lost my arm.” He pulls up his short sleeved shirt to show where the prosthetic connects to what’s left of his upper arm and where exactly his shoulder hurts.

Lance, without thinking, gently touches his shoulder, right over the spot Shiro was rubbing. He applies a light pressure to it, hoping it’ll help with the pain he’s experiencing. Shiro forces himself to relax, closing his eyes and letting Lance attempt to massage the pain away.

“Does it feel better?” Lance asks quietly, for some reason speaking at a normal volume just doesn’t feel right.

Shiro nods, “yeah, yeah.” He says after a moment, “thanks. My shoulder just hasn’t felt the same since I lost my arm.”

Lance hums in response, not really knowing what to say in this situation. He continues to apply a gentle pressure on Shiro’s shoulder, moving his hand around a bit, getting at all the surface area.

“It was a car accident.” Shiro says after a while of silence between the two of them. “I know you’re wondering, that’s how I lost my arm.”

“Oh…” Lance says, he had been curious, all the workers had, but he didn’t think it would be polite to ask him what happened, so he never asked. “I’m sorry.”

Shiro shrugs, “it’s not your fault, it’s nobody’s fault except for the guy that hit me. I’m over it now, really. It’s been almost five years. I was twenty five, driving home, it was late and I was tired. He was drunk, and came onto the wrong side of the road, I didn’t see him coming, so I didn't have enough time to swerve out of the way. I was hit and knocked unconscious.”

Lance stays quiet while Shiro talks about this. It’s personal, and he feels lucky that Shiro is choosing him to tell this story to.  He presses his thumb in a tight knot he feels on Shiro’s shoulder, working out the kinks as Shiro continues to talk.

“When I came to I was in the hospital and was informed that I was in a car crash, and I hurt my shoulder and my arm was cut open and crushed pretty bad, but I would make a full recovery and with some physical therapy I would be good as new. Unfortunately the wound on my arm got infected, pretty terribly and they had to amputate it.”

“That’s awful.” Lance says, frowning. He doesn’t know what else to say about this, he doesn’t pity Shiro, but he does feel for him.

“Yeah, at the time it was pretty awful. I had just graduated from college and I was supposed to be looking for a job, but I had to deal with this. I had to move on though, so I still went to physical therapy for my shoulder, because even without my arm it still hurts, and it flares back up every once in awhile like it is now, years after the accident. I got a prosthetic and learned how to function with one, and yeah it’s made my life a little extra difficult but I couldn’t change what happened to me, I just have to live with it.”

“Sounds terrible, but you didn’t just give up, you took it on like another challenge. That’s admirable, Shiro.” Lance says, smiling a bit at the story.

“Thank you, I just didn’t want to stop there, I was twenty five, I had things I had planned to do and I wasn’t going to let this stop me. I eventually got a job with my business degree and one thing led to another five years later I’m here, buying a strip club.”

“Was this part of your plan?”

“Owning my own business, yes it was. Owning a strip club, no, it was not. I’m not complaining though, I went to school with Matt and he told me that the previous owners were thinking about selling this place, so with all the savings I had I bought the place and it’s much more profitable than I originally thought it would be.”

“I didn’t know you went to school with Matt.” Lance says, pretty shocked by this information.

“Really? I guess we never really told anyone. We met in college, he was two years younger than me and I had to take a prerequisite class that he was in, and we were partnered up for a semester long project and we became pretty close. He actually has a day job somewhere else, where he actually uses the degree he got, he just likes to bartend so he does it on the side to help pay off his student loans.”

“I mean, I knew he was smart and had a college degree but I kind of just figured he got a degree and couldn’t find a job so he ended up here.”

“No, he’s just trying to pay off as much of his loans as he can so he can be done with them.”

“Damn, that’s pretty smart.”

“I think so too.” Shiro says.

It’s quiet for another few moments before Lance asks, “Can I ask something about your prosthetic?”

“Yeah, sure, what is it?”

“Does it ever get tiring or hurt you in any way, like the weight is what makes your shoulder sore?”

“Not really, it doesn’t hurt much at all, but I don’t wear it often when I’m at home, I don’t need to. It makes my live convenient in public but when I’m around my own house I can use one arm and hand to everything around there.”

“Oh, so it’s not inconvenience you when you take the arm off?”

“The only time it’s ever an inconvenience is when I’m typing. It takes so long to type with only one hand.”

Lance laughs a bit, “I can see why that can get frustrating.” He’s mostly gotten out the knots in Shiro’s shoulders now, and he seems much more relaxed, not in as much pain anymore.

Shiro rolls back his shoulders and turns in his swivel chair to face Lance. “Thank you, that helped a lot.” He gives him a soft, genuine, smile.

Lance grins back, “you’re welcome, Shiro. It was no problem, Keith makes me give him back massages, so I know how to work out kinks like that. You should still go to your doctor or something, maybe back to physical therapy so it doesn’t bother you as much anymore.”

“I can see why Keith makes you do it, and yeah, I already have a referral from my doctor, I’m going to start going back to physical therapy soon, so my shoulder doesn’t hurt as much. Now it’s pretty late, I just need to lock up and I can drive you home.”

Lance nods and steps back, letting Shiro stand up and grab his car keys as well as the keys to the club. He smiles at him, Shiro feeling comfortable enough to tell his story like that, it makes Lance feel warm inside that he trusts him that much.

“Ready to go, Lance?” Shiro asks, already standing by the door of his office. 

Lance blinks out of his thoughts and nods, walking over to him. He walks on the side of his real arm, tempted to link their fingers together every time their hands brush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter will be up tonight before season 5 goes live!!! (lol who else will be waking up/staying up until 2 am for the season)  
> Comment and Kudos please it keeps me writing!!  
> You can contact me at [my voltron tumblr Shiroskitten](http://shiroskitten.tumblr.com/)  
> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feelings are spoken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final Chapter is up!!! I'm gonna be honest i thought this fic would hit maybe 2-3 thousand words but, 12K later, here we are lol  
> I have re-written this ending like 30 times and i think i finally like it I hope this wraps up everything

A few months after their heart to heart in Shiro’s office Lance is sitting in the front seat of Hunk’s car, on their way to the club. They start their shift at the same time tonight, midnight to close at two am, so the two of them are carpooling, like they often do. It’s a Sunday night, the club will be relatively slow, it usually is on Sunday’s especially during these hours.

“Hunk, I’m fucking dying.” Lance groans, turning to look out the window.

Hunk rolls his eyes, already knowing what Lance is going to be talking about. “Why are you dying, Lance?”

“Shiro. He’s perfect Hunk, perfect. He’s so nice, and so sweet, and caring, and he drives me home whenever i need a ride. Once I walked into his office to ask for a ride and he was in the middle of doing something important and I offered to wait the five minutes it would take for him to finish the task at hand, but he told me that making sure I got home safe was more important than any work he could have and got up. Of course I made him sit back down so he could finish his work and then drive me home after, so he could go straight home instead of drive back and forth, but we ended up talking about random things the whole time. He’s the perfect man, Hunk!”

Hunk takes a deep breath before slowly saying, “Lance, he told you that you are more important than any work he could have, and then after you got him to finish his work, he listened to you ramble on about all the lame shit that happens in your life.”

“No, he said that making sure I got home safe was. He would do it for anyone, and listen to anyone talk about very important things that go on in their lives, not just me.” Lance says, still doubting that a man like Shiro could ever be interested in him, despite everything that he’s done with Shiro.

“Finding a cheeto shaped like a penis is not a very important thing.” Hunk says, for the seventh time that day. “One day I’m gonna kill you Lance, and it’s going to be directly related to you saying Shiro doesn’t like you back. At this point he’s probably in love with you.”

Lance sighs and turns away from the window to look at Hunk, “I wish, since I’m basically in love with him, but I’m being realistic, here.”

“So am I, and so is Keith, we see how he is around you compared how he is around the other dancers, he treats you differently, in a good way.”

“I wish I could believe you.” Lance says, he refuses to get his hopes up even slightly, not wanting to be disappointed when Shiro doesn't recuperate his feelings. 

Hunk sighs and pulls into the parking garage, parking his car in the spot closest to the club. He turns to look at Lance and gives him a soft smile. For someone who puts on such a happy face all the time, it’s clear pushing down his feelings for Shiro isn’t as easy as he tries to make it out to be, especially since they’ve moved from silly crush to actually wanting to date him. Lance smiles back before turning to get out of the car, his backpack strapped around his shoulders.

Hunk puts his arm around Lance’s shoulders and walks out of the parking garage and down the sidewalk to the club. Once inside he lets Lance slip back into the dressing room before taking his usual position as club security.

Lance walks up to Kolivan where he’s standing outside the dressing room door. Kolivan stands up straight when he sees Lance coming closer.

“You’re on the stage in twenty minutes so go warm up, you’ll be on the floor the rest of the night unless someone pays for a private dance.” He says, knowing what Lance was going to ask before he opened his mouth.

Lance smiles, “thank’s Kolivan.”

“Come see me when you get off the stage, before you hit the floor you might have someone asking for private dance, you always do.”

Lance nods, “will do.” He says before turning and walking into the dressing room to change and stretch before his show.

His show doesn’t last very long, there’s not many people in the club but he makes a decent amount for a slow night. He walks off stage after gathering all his tips and walks backstage, making his way to the dressing room.

Kolivan stops him before he walks inside, “someone booked a private dance with you.”

Lance looks at him shocked, none of the men there looked particularly interested in him, so he’s genuinely surprised that someone wants a dance. “Okay, when?”

“As soon as you change, they’re waiting for you.”

Lance nods and thanks Kolivan for the information before going into the dressing room. He changes out of his stage outfit to his regular floor clothes, he wears them for private dances as well.

He makes his way out of the dressing room and down the hallway where the private dance rooms are. There’s three in a row, in case several people want private dances that night. Tonight they’re all empty except for the last one at the end of the hallway, where Lance’s client is currently waiting for him.

Lance walks up to the door and opens it, walking inside. He looks up to see Shiro sitting in the chair where his client normally would be. He’s looking down at his lap, almost thoughtful before he looks up and notices Lance is in the room.

Lance stops in his tracks, not sure what exactly is going on, Shiro is the last person he expected to be in this room. 

“Oh, hey Shiro.” He says, slowly. “What are you doing here, where’s my client?”

“Uh, I am your client…” Shiro says, he thought he’d been pretty obvious, sitting in the chair in the room Lance is supposed to give a dance in, but clearly not.

Lance blinks at him, staying quiet for a few moments, taking time to process this before saying quietly, “oh.”

Shiro clears his throat and sits up, ready to stand, thinking he read their relationship wrong. “If this makes you uncomfor-” he doesn’t even finish his sentence before Lance nearly shouts.

“No! No, no. You’re my client, you asked for a private dance. I am not uncomfortable with this.” He says, trying to hide the blush creeping on his cheeks.

Shiro nods and sits back down, forcing himself to relax a bit. Lance makes his way over and closes his eyes, if he pretends it’s any old client he won’t get so nervous and he can give Shiro a proper lap dance.

He starts the dance like normal, there’s music playing in the background, Lance tries to focus on that, circling around the chair, letting his fingers linger on Shiro’s shoulders as he does it. He wraps around the chair, swaying his hips slightly before bending in front of it. 

He can feel Shiro’s eyes on him, normally this is a good thing, that he has his clients attention, but it makes Lance feel nervous, that he’s giving a dance to someone he actually wants to impress, not just get tips from.

Lance has to blink a few times before he works up the courage to turn and face Shiro, bending forward with his hands on Shiro’s lap as he slowly moves forward to work his way onto Shiro’s lap.

“You’re so pretty Lance.” Shiro says, being the first to speak since all this started. His voice barely above a whisper but feels deafening, even with the music playing in the background.

Lance flushes, unable to keep the color flooding to his cheeks. He moves his hips, continuing the dance now that he’s on Shiro’s lap, he doesn’t verbally say anything, looking down at Shiro’s chest, refusing to make eye contact once again, his face telling Shiro all he needs to know.

“You’re beautiful, from the moment I stepped into the club I knew you would be special. I saw you walk on stage and was immediately captivated by you.”

Lance looks up at him, “r-really?”

Shiro smiles, “yeah, really. But it’s not just your looks anymore, I mean at first it was, I mean, look at you, but now it’s a lot more. You’re so kind, and patient, thoughtful, so sweet to everyone, I mean you basically adopted both Keith and Hunk into your life.”

Lance has pretty much stopped with the dance by now, just sitting on Shiro’s lap as he talks. At this point he’s sure this is Shiro’s extravagant way of telling him that he likes him.

“You’ve been so sweet to me, making sure I feel welcome here, even though I bought the club.” Shiro cups Lance’s cheek gently with his left hand, instinctively Lance presses his face into the palm of his hand. “You listened to my story, about how I lost my arm, and didn’t pity me after. You only thought to make sure I was getting proper care for my shoulder, and taking care of myself.”

“You take time out of your day to take care of me. I mean you always make sure I get home safe every night, and listen to my stories. It’s only fair I do something similar for you.” Lance says softly, leaning his face closer to Shiro’s.

Shiro doesn’t waste another moment, meeting Lance in the middle and kissing him. Lance wraps his arms around Shiro’s shoulders and presses as close as he can to Shiro. He’s dreamt of this moment for months, and now that it’s happening he doesn’t want it to end.

Shiro controls the kiss for the most part, his hand on Lance’s cheek slowing him down whenever he tries to speed up. Lance lets out a little whimper into his mouth, Shiro unable to stop his smile.

He pecks his lips before pulling back, resting his forehead on Lance’s. Lance rubs their noses together, giggling a bit.

“Shiro.” Lance says quietly.

Shiro shakes his head slightly, “Call me Takashi.”

Lance smiles, “Takashi.”

Shiro’s fake hand rests itself on the small of Lance’s back, Lance flinches lightly, pressing closer to Shiro’s chest, the prosthetic cold on his bare skin.

“Sorry, sorry. I forget it’s a strange feeling on other people.” Shiro moves to pull his arm out and rest it somewhere else but Lance covers the fake hand with his own. 

“No, it was just a surprise, not a bad one.” He says.

“Like me sitting here in this room instead of another client?” Shiro asks, a bit hesitant, but wanting a verbal confirmation that Lance is happy about this.

“Yes, this was the best surprise, like ever.” He shifts just a bit to rest more comfortable on Shiro’s lap. “You in here was the last thing I would have ever expected, but I’m so happy you are. You wouldn’t believe how long I’ve been pinning after you.”

“I had a slight idea,” he admits, “but I wasn’t sure, but this confirmed it for me.”

“It had been a while, like a long time. It doesn’t matter now, you have me now, and I have you now.” Lance leans in for another kiss, they can talk later, all Lance wants to do in this moment is touch.

Shiro kisses back, letting Lance lead the kiss for a few moments, before he speeds it up again. He takes control and puts his hand on the back of Lance’s neck, petting the short hair there as he kisses him deeply.

Lance breaks the kiss for air and tips his head back. Shiro takes the opportunity to kiss his neck, peppering kisses all around his throat and upper chest. His revealing top not making it hard for Shiro to kiss at where ever he wants.

Lance shifts a bit. “T-Takashi, fuck. You should stop what you’re doing before you break your own rule about paying for more than a dance.”

Shiro hums, “Maybe, but I don’t want to stop, and you look so pretty in my lap.”

Lance whines, “I-I really, _ really  _ want this, but I’d rather the first time fuck be in a bed. Preferably yours, I don’t want to scar Keith any more than I already have.”

“Who said anything about fucking?”

“Your mouth on my neck.” Lance gasps when he feels Shiro nip lightly.

Shiro’s refraining from marking Lance up, he can tell. It makes sense, a stripper with hickeys is bad for business.

“Do you want me to stop?” Shiro asks, mouthing at Lance’s adams apple.

Lance gasps and grinds down into Shiro’s lap. “Fuck! No, I don’t want you to stop.” He whimpers, his hands moving from around Shiro’s neck to his chest.

“You sound so pretty, baby. Such soft noises, beautiful whimpers.”

Lance lets out another quiet moan. He knows that the rooms are pretty soundproof, and that no one could hear them unless Lance was screaming, but he doesn’t want to risk anything.

“I-If you don’t stop with the talking and the touching, I’m going to cum in my underwear like a teenager.”

Shiro takes his hand off Lance’s neck and bring it between the two of them pulling Lance’s dick out of his revealing outfit, it’s not very hard, the whole point of the outfit is that there’s minimal clothing.

He leans in again to capture Lance’s lips into a hungry kiss. Lance makes little noises into the kiss, desperately kissing back as he feels Shiro’s hand on him, slowly jerking his cock.

He lets his hands fall from Shiro’s chest to his pants, unbuttoning the nice slacks he’s wearing and pulling Shiro’s own dick out from his underwear. If Shiro can jerk Lance off, Lance can do the same.

Lance wraps his hand around Shiro, jerking slowly, doing the same as Shiro does to him. He feels a soft gasp from Shiro on his mouth, feeling a sense of pride that he did that to him, all of this is because of him.

Shiro swipes his thumb over the tip of Lance’s cock, hearing a quiet whine in response from him. 

“T-Takashi, please. I’m c-close.” He gasps against his mouth, rolling his hips into Shiro’s hand.

“Nothing’s stopping you, Lance, don’t hold back.”

barely a minute later Lance gasps and jerks into Shiro’s hand, cumming hard, covering Shiro’s hand and a bit on both their laps. He kisses Shiro desperately as he rides his high, continuing to jerk him until he cums moments after.

Lance breaks the kiss and rests his head on Shiro’s shoulder, catching his breath. It’s a few minutes of silence before Shiro breaks it with a light laugh, squeezing Lance lightly with the arm that’s still around him.

Lance lifts his head up and smiles at him, “What’s so funny?”

“Nothing, just. I’ve waited such a long time for this, and I finally got it. You’re everything I want and more, Lance. I’m so happy to have you.”

Lance presses a soft kiss to Shiro’s lips. “I’m happy to have you too. I’ve been pushing down my feelings for so long, you don’t know how relieved I am you feel the same way.”

“I can imagine, I guess all it took was me taking the first step, and I’m glad I did. What do you say we clean ourselves up, and I take you back to my place for the night?”

“I’d like that a lot.”

Lance gets off of Shiro’s lap and fixes himself so he doesn’t look so messy anymore, Shiro doing the same, tucking himself back into his pants before standing up. It’s unlikely that they’ll see anyone on their way to the dressing room or Shiro’s office, but it’s better to be safe than sorry.

Shiro makes his way to the door and extends his hand out for Lance to take it.

“Come on, let me take you home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Season five comes out in less than 8 hours im FREAKING tf out and i'm so excited for more canon content!!  
> Comment and Kudos please it keeps me writing!! I don't know when my next fic will be up or what it will be hopefully ill get some ideas soon  
> You can contact me at [my voltron tumblr Shiroskitten](http://shiroskitten.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
